Typical Tuesdays in November
by Larilyn
Summary: A series of Supernatural/Buffy shorts. Takes place after season two of SPN and after the end of Buffy. The Winchester boys and Summers Sisters have hit the road. Saving people. Hunting Things. Saving the World. A Lot.
1. Sam Can Only Take So Much

Sam Can Only Take So Much

By Larilyn

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Nada

Pairings: Buffy/Dean, Sam/Dawn

Summary: Sometimes enough is enough. Takes place post Buffy. After season 2 of SPN. The Summers sisters and Winchester brothers have met and are on the road together. Saving people, hunting things, saving the world, a lot.

It was official. Sam Winchester had a headache.

"Did not!" His brother Dean (50% of the cause of his headache) insisted.

"Did too!" Buffy Summers (the other 50%) retorted sharply.

Buffy's younger sister Dawn was curled up under Sam's arm and against his chest in the backseat of the Impala. Sam thought she was asleep until she asked him tiredly, "How long have they been arguing?"

"Listen, you lunatic…" Dean hollered.

"Don't lunatic me…you…you…"

"C'mon Buffy, quip me with your best shot!"

Sam rested his cheek against the top of Dawn's head. Under normal circumstances, he would have felt cozy and lazy holding her like this…but his head hurt too badly. "An hour and a half," he told her.

"Sam, honey, please kill them."

"I loathe you," Buffy informed Dean.

"You do not."

"I do too!"

Dawn's plea gave Sam an idea. Sam nudged her out of his arms. She grumbled in protest but relented. When Sam began to rummage through the bag on the floor, she asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Trust me."

From his spot in the driver's seat, Dean informed Buffy, "You know what your problem is? You're spoiled."

"I am not."

"You are too."

When Sam cocked the hammer on his gun they finally (finally!) shut up.

"Sammy? Whatcha doin?" Dean asked, glancing in the rear view mirror.

Dawn nudged Sam. "I didn't actually mean it."

"Concede," Sam demanded.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It means you're supposed to admit you're wrong," Buffy told him.

"I know what it means!"

"One of you concedes or…"

Dean scoffed, "Empty threat, Sammy. You wouldn't shoot your own brother."

"No," Sam admitted. Then he swung the barrel towards his window. "But baby's gonna need a new window."

Dean gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would."

Buffy smirked, "Time to capitulate hot shot."

"Bufffeeee," Dawn sang out. In her hand was a wooden stake, which she dangled precariously out her window.

Buffy gasped, "Mr. Pointy!"

"…Is gonna be nothing but a pile of splinters if you two don't do exactly what Sam says."

Looking back, Sam decided that this was the exact moment that he truly fell in love with Dawn Summers.

"So," Sam laid down the law. "One of you better admit that you were wrong, and quick."

"Um…" Dean glanced nervously at Buffy. "Do you…?"

"No. Do you…?"

"What's the hold up, kids?" Sam asked.

Buffy and Dean exchanged several more nervous glances before Buffy admitted, "We can't actually remember what we were fighting about."

Dawn growled, "Pull the trigger."

Funny thing. Sam never realized that gunfire and shattering glass could cure a headache.


	2. Sam Has a Plan

Sam Has A Plan

By Larilyn

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Nada

Pairings: Buffy/Dean, Sam/Dawn

Summary: Sometimes older siblings can be clueless. Takes place post Buffy. After season 2 of SPN. The Summers sisters and Winchester brothers have met and are on the road together. Saving people, hunting things, saving the world, a lot.

"They're gonna kill us," Dawn informed Sam.

"They're gonna thank us."

"This is a bad plan," she told him as he set up the spell on the formerly haunted house.

"Do you really want to listen to them arguing for the next 600 miles?"

"God no."

"So we do this. And, theoretically, they stop arguing."

Dawn shook her head and threatened, "If they kill us, I'm going to haunt you."

"If they kill us, we'll both haunt Buffy and Dean."

"Good plan."

Sam lied to him.

Dean still couldn't believe that Sam lied to him.

He had told them all that the house that they were in was haunted and needed to be checked out. As soon as Dean and Buffy were inside, Sam (and Dawn) shut the door and locked them in. Magically.

So Dean did the only thing he could think of. He yelled.

"If you two don't let us out right this second…" Dean threatened.

"I think they left," Buffy told him.

"They didn't leave," Dean argued. Then he asked with disbelief, "Why would they leave?"

"Probably because you're irritating the hell out of them."

"Me? Oh, I'm not the irritating one, Missy."

"Are too."

"Am not."

Buffy sighed, "Let's just try to find a way out of this mess."

"Stop telling me what to do."

"Dean…" she growled.

"All right, all right."

Over in the corner, Buffy noticed a box tied with a big red ribbon. "What's that?"

"Dunno." Dean took the note from the top, "Its from Sam." He read the note silently and said, "hunh."

"What's it say?" Buffy asked. She grabbed the note from Dean and read…

"For God's sake, do one or the other because the sexual tension may not be killing you, but its driving us nuts."

The note made no sense until Dean drew a box of condoms and a pistol from the box.

She read more, "P.S. don't pretend like you don't know why we're doing this. PPS from Dawn. Buffy, don't be prissy. You want him and you know it."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Buffy. "So, you want me?"

"Pfft. Give me the gun."

"They're gonna kill us," Dawn told Sam over dinner.

"They're not gonna kill us."

"Seriously, I'm gonna haunt you."


	3. Silly Dean, Trix Are For Kids

Silly Dean, Trix are for Kids

By Larilyn

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Nada

Disclaimer: I own not. Sue not.

Pairings: Buffy/Dean, Sam/Dawn

Summary: Buffy, Sam, and Dawn are picking on Dean. Why? Because they can.

Dawn Summers was going to be in some serious trouble. She was also trying very hard not to laugh.

She was sitting in her favorite spot (Sam's lap) with her head nestled in that perfect place where his neck meets his shoulder. And if she turned her head just so, her hair would fall like a curtain to hide her face.

It was a strategy that she might have to use because the whole not-laughing thing was becoming increasingly difficult.

Buffy was having a similar dilemma. Wisely, she sat directly behind Dean on the bed so that he couldn't see her.

Sam kept having to 'cough'.

Dean…well Dean was clueless.

"Someone stole your gold?" Dean asked their guest.

With an Irish lilt, the leprechaun answered, "No, m'boy. Someone is trying to steal me gold."

"Right. Sorry."

It had taken the leprechaun at least thirty minutes to convince Dean that a) leprechauns really existed b) he was really a leprechaun and c) he needed Dean's help.

That in itself had been hilarious, especially since that last little part was completely untrue.

"So if someone were to steal your gold…?"

"Are you implying that I can't protect me gold?" The leprechaun asked indignantly.

Dean backpedaled. "No, no, of course not."

Sam 'coughed'.

"What makes you think that someone can get a hold of me gold?"

"I thought that you were here because…"

"Someone's trying to steal me gold!"

"Okay then. Let's just say that someone, somehow, got a hold of your gold, through no fault of your own, what would happen? Hypothetically."

"I cannot answer your question because I do not know what that word means."

"What word?"

"The word you said."

"Gold? Steal? Buffy? Help?"

"Hypothetically," Buffy offered.

Sam started 'coughing' hysterically.

"Dude. Grab a lozenge, willya?"

"Sorry," Sam coughed.

Dean turned back to the leprechaun. "Let's pretend, for a minute, that another leprechaun, not you, lost his gold…"

Dramatically, the leprechaun waved his hands around. "Why it would be disastrous…tragic…apocalyptic…!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. It would be bad. But what exactly would happen?"

"I'd lose me luck."

"Your luck?"

"Me luck."

"Okay. That would be bad, I guess."

"You have to help me, boy."

"I'm trying, believe me."

Dawn started to giggle, she just couldn't help it. The leprechaun had led Dean around in so many circles that even she was getting dizzy.

Still, she wasn't about to ruin Buffy and Sam's fun. So, she buried her face in Sam's neck and let her hair fall across her face.

From Dean's perspective it must have looked like she was crying because he soothed, "Don't cry kiddo. I won't let anyone steal the leprechaun's luck."

She choked back a laugh that hopefully sounded like a sob.

Sam rubbed her back as if she was actually upset. She could only imagine the look of distress he was giving his brother on her behalf.

Dean got down to business. "Who is trying to steal your gold? Be as specific as possible."

"A demon."

"Okay, now we're talking." Dean rubbed his hands together. "Buffy, honey, get the books."

"What do you need books for?" the leprechaun asked.

"I'm going to have you look through some pictures of demons. See if you can ID the one that's trying to steal your gold."

"Don't need pictures. I can describe that devil."

"Okay, what does he look like?"

"He's big. With horns."

"Big…with horns," Dean sighed audibly. "Just out of curiosity, why would a demon want to steal your luck?"

"Demons," the leprechaun said with disgust, "They're always after me lucky charms."

Dean opened and shut his mouth like a fish out of water.

Sam lost it first. He squeezed Dawn to him while he howled with laughter.

Dawn peeked out from behind her hair in time to see Buffy collapse onto the bed, holding onto her stomach.

"Oh, freaking hi-larious," Dean told them acidly. To the leprechaun he asked, "Are you really a leprechaun?"

"Aye. And you, laddie, are gullible." The leprechaun took Buffy's hand (once she managed to be upright again) and kissed it. "A pleasure as always m'dear."

"Hey! Get your little leprechaun lips off of my girl!"

This sent Sam into fresh peals of laughter.

The leprechaun gave Dean a little salute and was gone in a swirl of rainbows.

Dean glared at each of them in turn. "You are all going to pay." Causing her to squeal with delight, he picked up Buffy and tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "Starting with you."

Dean hauled Buffy out the door and into their own room.

Sam kept laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks. He looked at her with a big goofy grin on his face. "He's gonna kill us."

Dawn laughed, "Yup, we are in deep trouble."

Then, Sam kissed her and held her tight against his body. Dawn sighed, "Definitely in trouble."


	4. Revenge is a Dish Best Served with Soy S

Revenge is a Dish Best Served With Soy Sauce  
By Larilyn  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Nada  
Pairings: Buffy/Dean, Sam/Dawn  
Summary: Part of my little Summers sisters/Winchester brothers drabble series. (I can't believe it's become a series.) Follows "Silly Dean, Trix are for Kids" but can stand alone.

There were some things that Dean just couldn't resist.

The sinkhole that he stumbled across (and thankfully not into) provided an opportunity that was, in a word, irresistible.

Buffy, Sam, and Dawn were going down. Literally.

"All right, Dean?" Sam yelled up from the bottom of the twenty foot pit.

"You and Buffy okay?" Dean yelled down.

"All clear," Sam yelled back up.

Dawn was still standing next to Dean at the mouth of the pit.

"Two down, one to go, kiddo."

Dawn eyed him funny. "Don't you mean two to go?"

Dean shook his head. "Right." Dean helped her to get a good grip on the rope. "Down you go sweet pea."

Dean watched Dawn descend into the safety of Sam's arms.

Three flashlights illuminated the darkness of the sinkhole. Luckily for Dean, none of the beams lit up the side of the pit where they had all climbed down. If they had, they would have noticed that Dean was pulling up the rope.

"What kind of demon did you say you saw, honey?" Buffy asked. Her flashlight lit up the area where Dean should have been descending the rope. "Dean?"

Ah, the punch line. "Well, baby, you're hunting snipe."

Sam's flashlight shot up to illuminate Dean's face. "Dean!"

"Dean, you lower that rope right this instant!"

"You're cute when you're mad, baby."

"I mean it, Dean."

"You know what? I'm hungry. I'm gonna grab a bite. You guys coming? No? Suit yourselves."

A self-satisfied smile lit up Dean's face as he climbed behind the steering wheel of his car.

*****

"Dean? Is that you?" Sam called up.

Dean parked the Impala close enough to the sinkhole so that the headlights lit up the whole area. He could even make out Dawn, Sam, and Buffy glaring up at him.

"Yup. There's a great little Chinese place not far from here." Dean sat on the edge of the pit and brazenly dangled his legs over the edge. He kicked his feet back and forth like a little kid sitting in a chair that's too tall. "I've got some beef lo mein, fried rice. Oh, and an egg roll."

Dean shoved a heaping forkful of noodles into his mouth and grinned.

"Dean Winchester!" Buffy was pissed. "You throw that rope down here right this second."

"Couldn't get out yourself, little Miss Vampire Slayer?"

"I'm going to kick your ass when we get out of here, Dean."

"Now, see baby, that's not gonna give me a lot of incentive to let you out."

Another bite of noodles.

Sam's turn. "All right, you got your revenge for the leprechaun incident. Let's just call a truce."

"I think I more than matched your weak little prank, Sammy. I am the prank master."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and threatened, "If you don't throw that rope down right now, you'll get no sex for a week."

Dean laughed at her and shoved some more noodles into his mouth.

"I can't believe that didn't work," Sam muttered.

Dean felt compelled to explain, "She threatens me with that at least once a day. She always caves."

Dawn plaintively said, "Please, Dean. It's really cold."

Sam took her into his arms and glared harshly at his older brother, "Dean, throw down the rope."

Dean had to admit, Dawn almost had him, batting those big blue eyes. No wonder Sam couldn't resist her.

"Working the sympathy angle. Nice try kiddo. Now, everybody say it, 'Dean, you are the prank master'."

She may have actually been cold because Dawn caved immediately, "Dean, you are the prank master."

"Ah, that sounds like a symphony. Sammy? Buffy?"

His brother and his girlfriend glanced at each other. Neither budged.

"Buffy?" Dean prompted again.

"Oh, all right. You are the prank master."

"That's my girl. Sam?"

"No. I won't say it."

"Sam," Dawn scolded. "I want out of here, now."

"I won't say it. It's a lame prank."

"Sam, please," Dawn begged.

"Yeah, Sam. Listen to your girlfriend." Dean took a bite of his egg roll.

"No. Absolutely not."

Dawn looked Sam right in the face, narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms in a perfect imitation of her sister. "If you don't get me out of this hole in the dirt, Sam Winchester, you're the one that'll get no sex for a week."

It took less than a second for Dean to hear, "Dean you are the prank master."

Apparently, there were some things that Sam couldn't resist.


	5. A World in Which A Wishverse Story

Title: A World In Which…

Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None for SPN, just general knowledge of the show. "The Wish" for Buffy

Disclaimer: Don't own Buffy. Don't own Dean or Ellen. Other, very wealthy people do.

Warnings: Just language.

Pairings: Buffy and Dean

Summary: Ellen wonders if there is a world where Buffy and Dean aren't perfect for each other.

Ellen watched with unabashed amusement as Dean persuaded Buffy to down a glass of whiskey.

Buffy swallowed the liquid fire in two gulps. As she set the glass down on the bar she stuck out her tongue, shook her head, and made the funniest noise Ellen had ever heard.

"Bbbllllllaaaaach!"

Dean immediately began roaring with laughter. His whole body shook and a tear rolled down his cheek.

With mock indignance, Buffy said, "It's not funny."

"Baby," Dean replied, leaning over to rest his forehead against hers, "it's hilarious."

"It's not nice to make fun of me."

"Since when am I nice?"

As she listened to their playful banter, Ellen could not imagine a world in which they wouldn't be perfect for each other.

Ellen looked up when the door swung open. Most of the hunters in the Roadhouse glanced toward the newcomer before returning to their drinks.

Dean Winchester, the man Ellen had been talking to, didn't bother.

"Well, I'll be damned," Ellen said, putting her hands on her hips, "It's her."

Dean didn't stop contemplating his glass of whiskey, but did ask, "It's who?"

"The Slayer."

Dean did turn at this and afforded the Slayer a cursory glance. "Not how I pictured her," he told Ellen.

The Slayer stepped up to the bar.

"Now, honey," Ellen said to her, "I know for a fact that you ain't twenty-one."

The Slayer glared at Ellen. The effect was disconcerting. The girl had no light in her eyes and no expression on her face. A scar cut across what would have otherwise been a pretty face. Her hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail and she wore no make-up. Despite her young age, the girl looked menacing.

"I didn't come in here for a drink. I came for information."

Every hunter in the Roadhouse was trying to listen. As a result, the bar was quiet. Dean's whiskey-graveled voice cut through the air, "Shouldn't you be in California?"

The Slayer turned her harsh gaze toward Dean. "What's it to you?"

"Nothin'. I just know that my baby brother was out there. Fighting a losing battle from what I saw. I just think that with all hell breaking loose out west, the Slayer should be there."

"There's a hellmouth in Cleveland," she shot at him.

"And there's one in Sunnydale. The Master has risen, you know."

"Every vamp over four hundred calls himself 'the master'. It's practically a cliché."

"And you know that he was full of shit because you've been out there to see what was going on? Wait…you haven't been there. You'd think you'd do your job."

"Listen, you son of a…"

"No!" Dean slammed down his glass and whiskey sloshed out. "You listen. You should be there. You're the god-damned chosen one. You should be where you are needed."

"And what about you? You've got a whole hunter-vibe thing going. Why aren't you out there?"

"I was," Dean growled.

Ellen knew what was coming. She cast her eyes downward and let the fresh grief wash over her. She heard the Slayer accuse, "Too much for you to handle? That why you're here instead of there?"

"I'm here to bury my brother."

The Slayer shrugged. There was no sympathy in the girl. The fight had made her hard and unfeeling.

Dean turned back to his whiskey and muttered, "Cold hearted bitch."

"Excuse me?"

Dean ignored her, downed the rest of his whiskey, and got up from the bar. Dean didn't turn around when he said to her, "You heard me." And with that he stalked out of the Roadhouse.

The Slayer watched him as he left and then turned back to Ellen. "I need some information."

Ellen shook her head at the girl. Everyone in the Roadhouse was still reeling from Sam Winchester's death. And this girl comes in here like…

"Don't you have a heart? Feelings?" Ellen hissed.

With pure honesty the Slayer replied, "I don't live in a world where that's a possibility. And even if I could care, I doubt I'd care about him.

"I love you, Dean," Buffy slurred.

Ellen chuckled under her breath and shook her head. The Slayer was trashed.

Buffy slung her arms around Dean's neck and declared, "I love you the mostest."

"The mostest, huh?"

"Yup. The mostest of anybody."

Ellen picked up her phone and dialed a familiar phone number. "Sam? Could you and Dawn come and scoop your siblings up off the floor of my bar?"

When she hung up the phone she glanced around the bar for Buffy and Dean. They were attempting to play pool. Buffy had ceased with the lovey-dovey stuff and they had resumed their affectionate bickering.

How could they be anything but perfect for each other?


	6. A Typical Tuesday in November

A Typical Tuesday Night in November

By Larilyn

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Anything on Buffy is fair game.

Pairings: Buffy/Dean, Sam/Dawn

Summary: Part of my little Summers sisters/Winchester brothers drabble series. (I can't believe it's become a series.)

"We don't do it on purpose," Dawn insisted.

"Mmm hmm. Sure you don't."

Dawn glared down at Dean. He was lying flat on his back on the cement floor.

"You know, you could try and help me escape," Dawn complained while she examined the concrete walls of their prison.

Sleepily, Dean replied, "Buffy'll rescue you. She always does."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn demanded, with her hands in fists on her hips.

"It means…" Dean explained, not even bothering to get up off the floor, "you and Sam get kidnapped all of the time. Buffy and I rescue you. It's the way of the world."

"That is so not true!"

"Its completely true, kiddo. Need I remind you of the Fey incident? The goblin debacle? Or what about that time in Norman?"

"Okay, okay. Yeesh. But we really don't do it on purpose."

"Whatever you say, kid. But the fact of the matter is; we're stuck until Buffy finds us. So, you might as well just relax. Have a nap." Dean patted the floor next to him.

"Uck. I'd need a chiropractor if I lay on that floor. And a disinfectant. It's filthy."

"Suit yourself, sweet pea. Personally, I'm wiped. Your sister wore me out last night."

"Ew." Dawn went back to studying the walls.

"Ew." Buffy observed as Sam examined the altar. "Are those intestines?"

Sam nodded and grimaced, "I think so."

"They aren't our intestines are they?" Buffy wrinkled her nose and clarified, "I mean, they aren't Dean shaped or Dawn shaped, right?"

Sam shook his head. "Too small. Rabbit or squirrel probably. Maybe a cat."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, and then wished she hadn't breathed at all. Rotting entrails smelled less than pleasant. "Poor kitty."

"I think this may have been a practice ritual," Sam theorized. "The moon isn't technically full until tomorrow."

"A full moon, on a Tuesday, in November. Typical Dawn. I'm just surprised that you didn't get kidnapped with her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always get kidnapped."

"Hardly true," Sam grumbled.

"True to the tenth power. Or don't you remember that time with the Fey?"

"That wasn't a bad experience actually." Sam argued, "They just wanted us to power their fertility ritual."

"Do you have to remind me that you're having sex with my baby sister?"

"You brought it up."

"I did not!"

"You did too."

"I did not!" Dawn told Dean.

"I think you did. You just wanted to get Sammy in the sack."

"I did not bribe the Fey into kidnapping us!" Dawn hissed at Dean with her arms crossed over her chest.

Dean continued to lounge on the floor with his coat rolled up under his head. "Cool down, kiddo. And try to get some sleep, willya? Your pacing is making me nervous."

Dawn had two choices; bitch and moan or admit that she was exhausted.

She collapsed cross-legged next to Dean. "This sucks."

"That it does, Dawnie. That it does."

"And FYI? It's more fun getting kidnapped with Sam."

"What do you mean you wish you had been kidnapped with Dawn? This is great. Quality fun time for Sam and Buffy."

"Fun? You're kidding right? And for the record, I hate it when you talk about yourself in the third person."

"This rescue is bushels of fun, pal!"

"Whatever. Just stop being bitchy to me."

Buffy eyed Sam and realized that she had been more snippy towards him than she had ever been before. "Sorry. I'm used to spending most of my time with Dean."

"You know, that's something I never understood about the two of you. You're so mean to each other."

"It's not meanness. Its… affectionate teasing."

Buffy and Sam continued to search for more clues in silence. Then, with a little hitch in her voice Buffy muttered, "I hope they're okay."

Buffy felt strong Winchester arms pull her into a warm hug. Sam kissed her on the top of her head and murmured, "We'll find them."

"They're never gonna find us," Dean grumbled.

"A defeatist attitude? From Dean Winchester?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"I'm not defeated. I'm just bored." Dean paced around their cell.

Dawn watched Sam's brother with unhidden amusement. She was becoming resigned to the fact that they would have to wait for Buffy to rescue them. Besides, Dean had given her his jacket to wear so she was all toasty warm.

"I'm telling you, kiddo, this rescu-ee gig is a drag. Being the rescuer is much more exciting. For crying out loud, what do you and Sam do while you're waiting to be rescued?"

Dawn cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ugh. I didn't want to know that."

"I didn't want to know that!" Buffy yelled at Sam.

Sam shrugged. "I could do without that bit of knowledge myself. But that's what the ritual is for."

"Why are bad guys always trying to open portals to demon dimensions? And why do they always want to use my sister to do it?"

"Because she was created from the purest source of energy in the known universe?" Sam offered.

"Please. Like that's a good reason."

"At least we've narrowed down the locations where they could be hidden. We should have Dawn and Dean back before nightfall."

"Buffy to the rescue," Buffy muttered under her breath.

"Third person, Buff."

"Sorry." Then she asked Sam, "Did I ever tell you about the time that Dawn got kidnapped by Harmony? You've met Harmony."

"How could I forget?"

"I swear, Dawnie just likes being tied up."

Sam gave Buffy a very Dean-esque smirk.

"Ugh. I'll make a deal with you. I'll stop referring to myself in the third person if you never ever make that face in regards to my baby sister ever, ever again. Or any other reminders that you're…you know."

"Deal." Sam rose from behind the laptop and stretched. "We should get moving. They're probably wondering why we haven't found them yet."

"Why haven't they found us yet?" Dean complained. "We've been down here forever."

"Three hours and forty-five minutes," Dawn said dryly.

"You know why it's taking so long?" Dean asked Dawn while he paced around their cell. "I'll tell you why; because I'm not the one doing the rescuing. I'd have had us out of here in thirty minutes. Tops."

"That's why it took you seven days to rescue us from the Fey?"

"You didn't want to be rescued from the Fey. You were having too much fun molesting my innocent baby brother."

"The Fey," Dawn smiled wistfully. "I miss the Fey. They had a feast in our honor. Best kidnapping ever."

"Didja have to mention a feast? I'm starving."

Sam's stomach rumbled.

"Shh." Buffy scolded, "We're trying to be stealthy."

"Buffy," Sam reminded her, "Kemrock demons are deaf."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. How much time until the ritual?"

"Five hours until moonrise."

"Wow, we're way ahead of the curve. It would have taken Dean about six days to find Dawnie."

"Seven. You know I really wouldn't have minded if you and Dean had let us stay with the Fey a bit longer. We were having a really good time."

"Ha! I knew you couldn't keep up your end of the deal. And now Buffy," she pointed to herself, "is going to show you what Buffy found."

"You've found something?"

"Dawn, I think I've found something."

"But I've been over that wall like a dozen times."

"Proof positive that you suck," Dean pressed on a stone, "at escapes."

The wall slid open to reveal a dimly lit pathway and…

"Sam!"

Dawn raced into his waiting arms. Sam lifted her off of the ground and spun her around with joy. "Oh Dawn. I was so worried. Thank God you're all right."

Dean smirked at Buffy. "Hey baby. Miss me?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you got kidnapped."

"But I didn't do it on purpose!"


End file.
